Elena and the King Part 2
by Doodle87
Summary: Elena, queen of Mystic Falls, realizes that uniting two kingdoms and starting a family is not as easy as she thought. Will her love for Damon survive the ordeal or will her whole world come crashing down around her?
1. Uniting a Kingdom

Uniting a Kingdom

The morning after Elena crowned Caroline princess she woke up with a satisfied smile. It was days away from the ball and she was content in the fact that she knew that Damon loved her. She rolled over and lay her hand upon his chest. "My love," she whispered "it's time to wake. You have a meeting with the counsel and I have a meeting with Caroline this morning." Damon groaned and pulled Elena closer to him.

"Just a little longer" He said "I want to hold you for a while longer before I have to deal with all the bowing and scraping" he moaned. Elena giggled and snuggled closer to him. "Very well but if Anna comes in here to see us in this state of undress the poor girl will never be right again." Elena joked.

Damon laughed and kissed her on the head. "You win, you little temptress, I will put my robe on and go to my chambers. Elena laughed as he kissed her again and left the room.

She rose and pulled her silk robe around her shoulders and stood and gazed out her windows. She could see parts of her castle and the gardens beneath the castle as well. It was a magnificent sight to see. Anna came bustling into the room along with her cousin Elizabeth. Elena turned around to see them both bowing to her.

She gestured for them to rise and sighed.

"your bath is ready your majesty." Anna quickly responded

"Yes and I helped to fill the bath to majesty!" Elizabeth added quickly with an excited glint in her eyes

"Lady Elizabeth you must not speak out of turn" Anna admonished her cousin quickly. "your forgiven child," Elena assured her "how are you enjoying the castle?"

"I love living in the castle, your majesty, I especially delight in seeing all your pretty things." Elizabeth gushed

"It gladdens me to hear you enjoy living in our home." Elena gave Elizabeth a sincere smile and used her chamber pot. When she was fished washing her hands in the hot water that Anna had provided for her she made her way to her bath. Elena enjoyed her bath so much that she soaked for a while to ease the pain her nightly endeavors were causing her. When Anna entered the room to help wash her back she was sad to know her small amount of alone time was over.

"Lady Anna I understand the need to teach the Lady Elizabeth proper etiquette but when we are alone you may be less formal with me. I enjoy it that way. "Elena felt her hand stop on her back for a moment and then quickly go back to work with washing her back then hair. "Yes, your majesty."

"See, Anna, you may call me Elena while we are alone like this. The lady Elizabeth should continue to call me by my proper titles but you are my personal Ladies Maid and with that comes added bonuses- like being familiar with me. You should call me Elena when we are alone and you don't have to bow every time you come into the room with me. It's all too much."

"Yes, Elena. I will do that." Anna sounded unsure of herself but, seemed ready to please Elena. Elena was out of the shower and dressed in a light blue dress with long sleeves that ended in a point at her hands. The skirts bunched up around a large hoop. Anna had braided her hair into tiny little braids that made the shape of three flowers on the back of her head and was smooth on top then fastened a thick light blue ribbon from the bottom of her hair and tied it in a bow on the top of her head.

Once Elena was dressed she motioned for her ladies maids to follow her. She would be meeting Caroline in her study. As she made her way to the study she suddenly felt faint and held her hand out to the wall to steady her. She took a few deep breaths and shook the feeling off. Elena made her way to the study without incident. She hoped that she was not becoming ill. Elena nodded to a footman to open the doors and entered the room before the man would introduce her to her own cousin.

"Caroline!" Elena held her hands out as Caroline curtsied and came forward allowing Elena to envelop her in a hug. "Has anyone tried to bribe you for anything yet?" Elena joked. Caroline laughed a soft laugh and shook her head "Heavens no, Elena, it has only been a night!"

Elena laughed and then got serious. "Come and sit with me at my desk Caroline. You need to know how to rule if anything were to happen to me. Today starts a lifetime of grueling lessons. Elena then made her way over to her desk that held the baskets of letters that came to her every day.

"I have these letters presorted by order of importance. There are letters from the court asking for things, my people asking for things, and finally other countries asking for thing. Then I have the letters that do not ask for anything but are merely fan mail." Elena explained pointing to each basket. I start with my favorite letters, the ones from my people. They do not ask for anything they do not need. I usually read them and ask them to come to court or just grant their petition."

Caroline was paying rapt attention and asked "Why do you summon them to court?"

"The only reason I ask for them to come to court is if I am handling a matter that involves another person and it requires more information." Elena smiled knowing this would be easier then she thought. She split the stack of letters in half and handed Caroline something to write with. "Now I want you to answer half of these. This is the first step of my duties." Caroline and Elena worked in silence for a spell until Elena finished her stack and looked at Caroline who was finishing off her last letter. "Hand me the last three letters so I might check them." Elena looked over the letter and they were completed perfectly.

"Very well done Caroline, Now I go through the letters of the people from court. These are a bit trickier to handle. If any of my dukes are asking for money immediately deny the letters and hand them to me. They will need to be investigated. If they are asking for permission to build in their lands and they have not mentioned how they will help the people in their land that the building with impact then ask for more information. If they are asking for a petition to marry or of some such then grant their petition if the marriage is of the same rank. Finally, if they want to send their children to court grant them permission if the children are of 12 years of age. Any other petitions use your own discretion."

Caroline quickly nodded her head and Elena handed her half the letter. "Lady Anna please bring me wine." Elena airily asked. Her head was spinning again and needed to drink something to help the dizziness go away. Elena and Caroline quickly finished that stack of letters. Caroline handed a few of the letters to Elena and Elena was again please with her work.

"Now Caroline these letters are the most difficult. They are letters from separate countries wanting different things. I do not want you to answer them but merely read them so you can get an idea of what difficulties will wait." Elena handed a few letters to Caroline and started answering a few herself then switched the unanswered letters for the answered letters. "When you are finished reading those seal them for me." Elena asked and handed her seal of state to her and the wax. Elena answered the remaining letters and finished sealing them.

"Now Caroline do you have any questions?" Caroline thought for a moment and then smiled "Yes how do you sleep at night knowing this will be waiting each day?"

"You have to put the worries out of your mine and focus on the good you will be doing." It is an easy job to do when you focus on the positives."

"Now Caroline lets go check in with the King and our councilors to see how they are doing." Elena grabbed her cup of wine off the table and walked with Caroline to the councilor's chambers.

Elena could hear a heated debate going on as she approached the room and walked in quickly. "Now, what is going on?" she asked in anger. How dare they argue with her husband!

Duke Jeremy was the only one on the council not too scared to answer and spoke up quickly "Your majesty, it seems that the rest of the councilors do not agree with allowing your husband into such private matters. That is they agreed until he would not agree with them."

Elena knew that her face was hard when she looked at the rest of her councilors. "Now hear me on this for this will be the last time I say it. The king is that exactly. The KING!" She thundered. "He will not be undermined and you will treat him as you treat me. He will run my meetings for me when I am unavailable and he will be here when I am. You will listen to him in everything that he says."

"If I may your majesty…" Duke Mickal started "Who is running this country; Mystic Falls or Italy?" Elena rounded on him. "Now you listen here Duke. You will show him respect. I want you out of our presence NOW! You may return to court when you gain a little respect for the crown! Sir Frederick, escort the duke to his chambers and make sure he leaves at once." The rest of her councilors had bowed her head to show their acceptance and Jeremy met her eyes and smiled. "Duke Jeremy please find a seat for your daughter on the left of the King and I will take Mickal's seat." She quickly arranged before she sat in the seat that was in the middle of the table. It seemed that her Dukes did not know what to think.

Once everyone was arranged she cleared her throat, winked at Damon, then announced "The Princess Caroline will be attending me in all my duties to prepare her for the event that she must step in or for my absence. Now what were you so heartily arguing over before I entered?" She asked

Damon answered "I wanted to surprise you but I feel now is the best time to ask. I wanted to unite Italy and Mystic Falls." She gazed into his ice blue eyes before answering "Granted. We will write a treaty up that unites our two countries until the end of time."

"You misunderstand me. I want our countries to be one."

"They already are. You may rule along side of me in Mystic Falls and I will rule alongside of you in Italy. You may bring your Dukes to Mystic Falls if you choose or an ambassador- which ever you choose. Do you have the document that I may sign?" He produced a scroll and Elena quickly signed it beneath Damon's name.

"If there are no more matters to attend to I would like to take a walk in the garden and I am sure the princess has last minute details to attend to before the ball tomorrow." All her Dukes were too afraid to bring any more matters up and shook their heads while Elena stood and clasped hands with Damon.

4 | Page


	2. The Princess and the Ball

Chapter 2

The Princess and the Ball

Elena woke up in the morning refreshed as usual. She knew that this day was important to the closest thing to a sister she had. She hoped that Caroline was satisfied with a ball in her honor instead of a wedding. She would get all the aspects of a wedding without the horrid wedding night. She stretched and hooked her arm around Damon's waist. She snuggled into his chest and kissed him on the cheek. "Darling, today will be a day of merriment. Are you not happy to have a small break from our daily routine?"

He groaned "Yes, love, it will be exciting. Why must you wake me every morning? Do you enjoy the after effects of waking me?" she could hear the grin in his voice.

Elena blushed and sighed "You will never change you scoundrel!" she joked with him. He flipped her onto her back and showed her how much of a scoundrel he really was after that.

Elena was dressed in a golden dress with sleeves that went to her elbows that had a white ruffle at the bottom of the sleeves. The dress split down the middle of the bottom of the dress which was bordered in intricate embroidery. The middle of the dress had embroidery of flowers. Her bust of the dress was square in shape with a white ruffle that topped it so it did not show too much of her chest. The back of the dress had a small trail that started between her shoulder blades. Her hair was curled and her crown topped her head. She walked with her ladies maids and arrived in the ball room and was greeted by her husband who bowed slightly to her. He was dressed in a simple black suit with a top hat. She smiled and thought of how handsome he was "Husband I hope you plan on dancing with all the ladies here. I am sure they will be saddened if they do not get at least one dance with you. "

"If it is your command my love." He responded "of course, there is only one that I really want to dance with…"

"Who is that?" she demanded

"You silly woman… it is you of course!" He responded with a wicked smile.

Damon led Elena to her seat and placed her in it while he sat next to her. That was when she nodded to the footman and Caroline descended the stairs to the ball room in a beige dress similar to hers with flowers embroidered all around it. Her dress had the same type of train, sleeves, and neckline. The only differences in their dresses were the ruffle at the bust and her dress did not have the two parts at the skirts. Her tiara glittered on top of her head as she glided down the stairs. Elena smiled her approval and stood as Caroline finished descending the stairs. Duke Jeremy took her hand and led her into the first dance of the night. After waiting a moment Damon grasped Elena's hand and led her into the middle of the floor.

Elena danced with all of her councilors and watched Caroline out of the corner of her eye. She saw that Caroline was animated and full of life. She was happy to see that every one of her dukes was taking turns dancing with her.

While there was an interlude for wine Elena made her way over to Caroline. "Princess, have you been enjoying the evening?" Elena gently asked

Her eyes were dancing when she answered "Yes, your majesty, I am enjoying the evening very much."

"Has any of the men caught your eye?" she whispered.

"I very much enjoy Duke John and Matthews attentions." They are both funny and very kind."

Elena nodded her approval and grasped hands with Caroline. They are both good men. We shall announce your decisions.

Elena walked Caroline to the center of the room and held up her glass of wine. Damon glided up to the center of the room to stand next to Elena to show his support "My people it is time that the Princess Caroline announces her decision for who she will allow to court her." Elena then stood back and allowed Caroline to finish off the announcement.

"With his majesties and her majesties approval I have choose the Dukes Jonathon and Matthew to court me."

The dukes stepped forward and bowed to Caroline and the Queen and King. Duke John spoke first with a smile "I thank you Princess for choosing me as a worthy suitor." He then bowed with a flourish and stepped away.

Duke Matthew stepped forward then bowed "I also thank you Princess Caroline for choosing me as an appropriate suitor. I am sure you will see fit to choose me as your husband." He then bowed and stepped back.

It was then that Damon stepped forward "There will be a joust in a month it will be then that the Princess Caroline may choose her husband. You will both court the Princess until that time. If either of you act in appropriately you will be sent to the dungeon. The queen has chosen the Princess Caroline as the Heir to Mystic Falls and she will be treated as a child of ours. Is that understood?" Damon declared with a grave tone. "Any insult to her will be considered an insult to us."

The entire court bowed and Elena smiled at Damon. She grasped his hand and whispered to him. "You are perfect husband." She then stood and announced "The King and I shall retire. Enjoy the festivities." She then nodded at Caroline and whispered "You are in charge now my child." She gave Caroline a playful wink and left the ballroom with Damon in tow.

"Husband I could no bare another moment without you in my arms." Elena whispered to Damon so her guards could not hear.

Damon's ice blue eyes grew darker and he snaked his arm around her waist. "and I you my love."

They made their way to their rooms and finished the night off without ever leaving each others arms.

Three weeks later Elena stretched and curled up next to Damon. She ran her fingers through Damon's hair and sighed. "Husband it's time to wake. We must wake and meet with the council." Damon groaned and sat up in bed the blankets falling to his waist. Elena licked her lips and ran her hand along his strong chest and rested it around his belly button. She then kissed him and smiled. She sighed and was happy to think that after almost a month of marriage she still had no quarrels with her husband she was happy to know that he was not trying to rule her as well as her country. The fact that her country was untied with his gave her confidence in the fact that their union would be a happy one.

"We must decide who we will send to Italy today to announce our countries uniting as one."

Damon sighed and rolled over on top of her "I feel we should unite as one before talking to the council."

She giggled lightly and wrapped her legs around his waist.

An hour later Anna bustled into the room and bowed quickly to Damon looking harassed. "Your majesties the council is waiting. They have been asking for you."

Elena giggled standing to put a robe on. "Calm, Anna, they cannot begin without us. Tell the Princess Caroline to begin the meeting and that we will be along shortly. Anna bowed and hurried out of the room. Damon leapt out of the bed and threw his robes on, kissed Elena, and raced out of the room to go get dressed. The moment he left the room the rest of Elena's ladies maids dressed her quickly. The wiped her down and pulled a dark blue gown over her underclothes on. Then they pulled her hair back quickly braiding it. Lillian brought her jewels over to her and bowed. "I grant you permission to place my jewelry on my body Lady Jillian."

Lady Jillian quickly placed her rings on her fingers and slipped her earrings on. Elena smiled nodded and swept out of the room. The council room was full when she entered. The councilors in the room stood upon her entering along with Caroline and Damon. They smiled at her as she entered. She went to the front of the table and placed her hands upon the table. "Welcome my council men. At the last meeting we decided to join Italy and Mystic Falls as one country. The King and I have decided we shall send an ambassador to Italy to act as a spokesperson for us. That person will act in the interests of Mystic Falls. We would like to begin by asking; who would like to have this job?" She felt a cold sweat come over her and sat down in her chair at that point. The rest of the party followed suit.

She glanced at each of the Dukes in turn and smirked. "No one wants to volunteer. Elijah. You will act as Ambassador. You depart in a week. Spend the rest of the week with your family. Here is a pouch of coins to compensate the time away from court. You will negotiate your raise in pay with Duke Jeremy.

Elena then wiped the sweat off her brow with a handkerchief and glanced at Damon giving him a weary smile. "Caroline you may continue."

Elena then sat back in the cushiony chair and put the handkerchief to her forehead. Her stomach then rolled and she quickly pushed her chair back. She snapped at a servant and pointed to the bowl of water there to wash her hands. The servant rushed the water over to her splashing some on her. She dumped the water out onto the ground and promptly threw up in the bowl. The remains of her meager breakfast were the last she saw before fainting.

Elena woke up in her bed and wearily looked around the room. Her eyes glanced over Caroline, her doctor, and landed on Damon. "Husband what is happening to me?" she whispered.

"Damon rushed to her side and picked up her hand "Oh, Elena. You scared me. You fainted. The doctor is here and is going to examine you. Will you allow this for me, my love?"

Elena gave Damon a weak smile. She loved the fact that he remembered how much she hated the doctor. "Very well, If I must." She whispered. Damon leaned down and kissed Elena as the doctor began by listening to her lungs. She poked and prodded around her body then stood and gave Elena a weary look. "Your majesty, When did you last have your monthly bleed?" He asked in a kind tone. Elena smiled and Caroline answered. "She had her time before her wedding. The old man then smiled and answered "If I remember correctly that was a month ago correct?"

Elena nodded and narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you trying to say, sir?"

"Your majesty I believe you are with child." He answered.


End file.
